


Submit

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Sanji wants to try something new for the bedroom, and Zoro's willing to experiment, with amazing results. One-shot.





	

“What do you mean, ‘Would you like to try hypnosis?’” Zoro repeated. “Hypnosis for what? I don’t have any problems.”

“That’s debatable, but not quite what I meant,” Sanji said. Zoro never paused in his workout as Sanji lounged on the observatory’s bench and continued, “I meant for... sex.”

Now Zoro hesitated in his reps, but kept at it a second later. “Again, I don’t have any problems, at least not there.”

“ _Again_ , it’s not about _problems_ ,” Sanji snapped. “I read some stuff and had the idea—to maybe make it more pleasurable, in some ways.”

“How so?” Zoro said, only vaguely interested.

Sanji grinned. “I could make you so hot you’re screaming and begging, twitching at the slightest touch...”

Zoro flushed, glancing away, and considered this.

“I’m not... _opposed_ to that,” he said reluctantly, and Sanji placed his chin in his hands, staring at Zoro expectantly. “But... _hypnosis?_ I know it works, thanks to that backwards bastard, but—”

“Backwards what?” Sanji said in surprise.

“Did we never mention that?” Zoro said in equal surprise. “Before we picked you up, there was some ex-pirate captain who had a hypnotist underling. His stuff worked pretty well if you actually listened to him... which _Luffy_ did, more than once.”

Sanji snorted. “Well, he is an idiot. Tell me about that later.”

“Right. So, like I was saying—” Zoro set down his weights. “I know it works, but can _you_ do it?”

“I think so,” Sanji said. “If I practice saying stuff.”

“Hm.” Zoro went to sit by him. “As long as you don’t make me do stupid shit in front of everyone—”

“Tempting, but that’s practically treason,” Sanji interrupted. “If I did that, cross my heart and hope to die, I’d let you hypnotize me and do the same.”

“That’s fair. Then... I guess we can try it. What if it doesn’t work?”

Sanji shrugged. “Can’t think that anything _bad_ would happen,” he said. “Just that we’d have a typical fuck and get on with our lives.”

“Alright. When and where? Tonight?”

“Sounds good. In the aquarium bar?”

“Sounds good.” Zoro stretched and stood again. “See you then.”

* * *

The sun had set, everyone had gone to bed, and Sanji was waiting in the aquarium when Zoro came in, shutting the door and going to sit next to him. A chair borrowed from Chopper’s office sat nearby.

“You don’t have a ring?” he asked, glancing around.

“What?”

“A swingy thing—pendulum.”

“I was just going to use my voice and hands,” Sanji said. “I mean, if you _want_ a pocket-watch or something, I can go get one—”

“No, just wondering.” Zoro folded his arms. “Can I sleep after this?”

Sanji frowned. “You mean... go right from a trance into regular sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Sanji tsked. “You could at least go to bed, but if you really want to sleep in here, whatever. Sure.”

“Good.” Zoro shifted. “So...”

“Are you nervous?” Sanji said curiously. “You look tense.”

Zoro hesitated before caving. “A little. Never done this before.”

Sanji placed a hand on Zoro’s back, rubbing gently. “You can always back out. It’s not like you’ll turn into a zombie slave or anything; I’m pretty sure you’ll just be half-asleep, totally relaxed, and all that.”

Zoro let him rub his back a minute longer, leaning into the touch, and finally exhaled. “Alright,” he said. “I’m ready.”

Sanji removed his hand. “Okay.” He had practiced his script many times in the bathroom earlier, only leaving when the others needed it. “Lean back on the cushions, arms at your sides or on your legs...”

Sanji got up, bringing the chair over, and sat on it, facing Zoro. Zoro rested on the seat, hands and arms at his sides, and stared at Sanji expectantly.

“Comfortable?” Sanji asked.

“Mm-hm.” Zoro shifted his weight.

“Okay.” Sanji glanced down. “Can you take off your boots?”

“Why?”

“They might be a bit tight for something like this.”

Zoro shrugged and removed his shoes, throwing them into the corner; with a moment of thought, he removed his _haramaki_ and swords as well, setting them aside.

“Okay,” Sanji said. “Feet flat on the floor... rest your arms limply at your sides...” He brought up his hand. “Look at my hand.” He made a V with his index and middle finger. “In a moment, I’m going to bring my hand up in front of your eyes.”

He did this now, bringing his hand up so both fingers were just above Zoro’s eyebrows. Zoro raised his eyes, watching as asked.

“I’m going to pass my hand down,” Sanji said slowly. “Keep your eyes fixed on my fingers. As I pass it down... let your eyelids close.”

He slowly brought his hand down, Zoro’s eyes glued to his fingers.

“Close your eyes...” Sanji said softly as his hand moved down, and Zoro let his eyes fall shut with the movement.

Sanji took his hand away. “Your eyelids are closed. I want you... to relax every tiny muscle and nerve in and around your eyelids. Relax them so much... that they wouldn’t work... even if you wanted them to.”

Zoro’s eyelids and even his face visibly relaxed. Sanji waited a moment before continuing.

“When you think you’ve relaxed them so much... that they wouldn’t work even if you wanted them to... I want you to test them, and try to open them.”

Zoro shifted and sleepily, slowly, opened his eyes partway, watching Sanji expectantly. Sanji sighed, waited a few seconds, and went on.

“Relax your eyes again.” Zoro’s eyes drooped further. “Again... and again... more completely... every tiny muscle and nerve is relaxed...”

Zoro’s eyes fell shut again.

“Try to open your eyes.”

Zoro barely twitched, his eyes remaining closed. Sanji waited a few seconds again before going on.

“That’s fine. Stop trying... just relax... and go deeper... deeper...”

Zoro’s mouth parted, but he closed it again.

“I’m going to raise your right hand—” Sanji paused. “The one on the side of your swords—by the thumb.”

He reached out and grasped Zoro’s right hand by the thumb. “As I lift it... let it hang limply in my fingers.”

He slowly, slowly raised Zoro’s hand, and felt the dead weight from Zoro allowing it to remain limp. He rocked it back and forth, towards Zoro, then himself, then Zoro again.

“When I let go,” he said, “let it drop... like a wet rag. When your hand touches your body... send a wave of relaxation from the top of your head... all the way down to the tips of your toes. This will double your relaxation.”

He now let Zoro’s hand fall back to his thigh. If Zoro had been in a slightly more unfavorable position, he would have slid down on the seat, but as he was, he only slumped, his mouth parting again; this time he did not bother to close it.

Sanji took his hand again, rocking it back and forth. “Let it hang loose and limp. When I let go... let it drop like a wet rag. When your hand touches your body... send a wave of relaxation from the top of your head... all the way down to the tips of your toes. This will double your relaxation.”

He let the hand drop again onto Zoro’s leg. Zoro’s head swayed; he could be asleep.

“I’m going to pick up your other hand now. Let it hang limply.” Sanji took Zoro’s left thumb and raised the hand slowly, rocking it back and forth in soothing motions. “When I let go... let it drop like a wet rag.” (Repetition was important in relaxation, the books had noted.) “When your hand touches your body... send a wave of relaxation from the top of your head... all the way down to the tips of your toes. This will double your relaxation.”

He dropped the hand onto Zoro’s leg. Zoro’s chin dropped to his chest; Sanji surveyed him a moment, smiling at how adorable he looked there.

“Now,” he said, clearing his throat, “your body is relaxed... and I’ll show you how to relax your mind. When I touch your forehead...” He raised a finger in preparation. “I want you to count aloud, backwards, slowly, from one hundred. Each number will double your mental relaxation. Soon... you’ll find that your mind is so relaxed... the rest of the numbers will relax right out of your thoughts.”

“Mm,” Zoro murmured. Sanji glanced down and was surprised to find the beginnings of a bulge in Zoro’s pants, but considering Zoro’s current state, he made neither motion nor comment towards it.

“Get ready. Start.”

He tapped Zoro’s forehead lightly.

“Hundred,” Zoro murmured. He breathed in, and out. “Ninety-nine.”

“Slowly,” Sanji whispered.

“Ninety... eight,” Zoro murmured, breathing in and out, in and out again. “Ninety... seven...”

“Wonderful.”

“Ninety... six...” The pauses were growing greater. “Nine... ty-five...”

“Double that relaxation,” Sanji murmured.

“Nine... ty... four...” Zoro slurred, face scrunching for a moment before relaxing again with a new wave. “Uh... ni-ne... ty... three...”

“Let the numbers grow dim and distant,” Sanji said.

“...Nine...” Zoro paused, breathing in and out. “Ty... two...”

“Let them relax right out of your mind.”

Zoro paused much longer this time. “Nine,” he slurred slowly, “ty... o-ne...”

He fell silent for several seconds, and Sanji spoke up again. “Are the numbers gone?”

Zoro tensed a moment again. “Nine... ty...” he mumbled, barely understandable as the tension left yet again. He breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. “Eigh... ty... ni...”

He was unable to finish this one, and Sanji said, “Good... relax... let them all fade away...”

Zoro’s mouth moved as if trying to say the next number, but no sound came out and it stilled again. Sanji was quiet as he studied him, glancing at his pants and seeing the bulge had grown a bit. The temptation to do something about it came back to him, but he waved it away.

“You might be wondering... if you’re in a trance already,” he said. “But that doesn’t matter... all that matters is you hear my voice... and relax...”

Zoro sighed, a slow, deep movement of his chest.

“Let a good, pleasant feeling come all over your body... from your head, to your toes... let every muscle and every nerve grow so loose, and so limp, and so relaxed...”

Zoro practically melted into the cushions.

“Arms limp,” Sanji said, gently taking one. “Just like a rag doll.”

He let it drop gently to no reaction.

“Very good... now, send a pleasant wave of relaxation over your entire body... from the top of your head... to the tips of your toes...”

Zoro couldn’t quite remember where they were, but Sanji’s voice floated through his mind, a voice he trusted, and the thought went away.

“Just let every muscle and nerve... grow so loose, and so limp, and so relaxed... now double your mind’s current relaxation...”

Sanji grinned. Zoro had always looked cute when asleep, at least to him, and this was just as good.

“You are feeling more relaxed... with each easy breath...”

Zoro breathed slowly.

“Droopy... drowsy... sleepy...”

Zoro took in a sudden breath, a yawn, and let it out slowly, sinking into the seat.

“Deeper... and deeper... so calm... and so relaxed...”

Sanji was almost tired himself, watching Zoro, but he blinked hard, keeping himself awake even as Zoro’s head lolled with his failing neck muscles.

“You are feeling more relaxed... with each easy beat of your heart... with each easy breath... with each sound you hear...”

Sanji sounded very far away now.

“Relax more and more... relax...”

But his words reached Zoro still, coming to him gently, and Zoro fell deeper.

“Let a good, pleasant feeling come over your body... let every muscle and every nerve... grow so loose, and so limp, and so relaxed...”

Zoro let out a pleased sigh with his next breath, a tiny noise on the exhale. Sanji paused to compose himself—he was just too _cute_.

“Arms even more limp,” he said again, recovering. “Very good... now, send a wave of relaxation over your entire body... from the top of your head... to the tips of your toes...” Sanji watched the fish swimming behind Zoro for a moment. “Just let every muscle and every nerve... grow so loose, and so limp, and so relaxed . . .”

Zoro couldn’t even think now, he was so tired and beautifully relaxed.

“You are feeling more relaxed... with each easy breath... more droopy... more drowsy... more sleepy... so calm... and so relaxed...”

Zoro was too far gone to notice or care that his cock was tenting his pants, but the sight certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Sanji, who looked away from it after a moment and went on.

“Relax...” he droned. “More and more... with each easy beat of your heart... with each easy breath you take... with each sound that you hear...”

He paused again and let Zoro breathe and relax himself more and more, in and out, in and out.

“In a moment... I’m going to relax you more completely...” he said slowly. “In a moment... I will count backwards... from ten to one.”

Zoro was still on the seat save for the even breathing, the quiet rise and fall of his chest.

“When I say ten... you will see in your mind’s eye... yourself, at the top of a small set of stairs...” Sanji paused to picture this himself. “And with each number... you will go down a step... relaxing more with each one... but you will never trip,” he added with some amusement. “At the bottom of those stairs... is a big feather bed... with a big feather pillow... just for you... and when I say the number one, you will fall into that bed... sinking into it... resting your head on that pillow.”

It was a nice thought, Zoro knew distantly.

“Ten... you can’t open your eyes, you’re too relaxed... but you see in your mind that you’re at the top of the stairs...”

Zoro listened, not consciously, and knew he was at the top of those stairs.

“Nine... relaxing, letting go...”

He went down a step, but in reality, Sanji saw his legs only loosen up further.

“Eight,” Sanji said, “sinking into comfort... seven... six, going down, down...”

Zoro fell onto his side, startling Sanji, but he quickly took charge, bringing Zoro’s legs up to rest on the cushions and arranging his arms to lie flat by his sides. Zoro twitched during this, but Sanji continued, “Five... moving down... relaxing more completely...” and Zoro was calm again, tension gone.

“Four,” Sanji murmured. “Deeper... three... breathe in deeply...”

A trickle of drool came from the corner of Zoro’s mouth. Sanji eyed it and decided to leave it alone.

“Two...” he murmured. The erection hadn’t gone down, but Zoro was unaware of everything now but Sanji’s voice.

“On the next number... you’ll sink into that bed, becoming calmer, more relaxed, more peaceful...”

Zoro sighed deeply, the drool staining the cushion.

“One...” Sanji said. “As you sink into the feather bed... let every muscle go limp and loose... sink into even more calm and peace... sink deeper, and deeper...”

Had Sanji stopped talking for too long, Zoro would surely have begun to snore, but as it was he remained in a deep trance. Sanji watched him breathing deeply, rehearsing again what he was going to say.

“Take notice... of the state you are in,” he said. “You are deeply relaxed... you can hear my voice...”

Sanji still sounded very far away, but his words still reached Zoro.

“There’s no need to try... you automatically respond to my words,” Sanji said slowly. “Because your conscious mind... is deeply asleep... but your subconscious is wide awake, and wide open, ready to hear and remember.”

No movement from Zoro but his breathing.

“Even when you are aware... when you hear my voice, and only my voice, say ‘Deep slumber...' I think you will find it very, very easy to automatically return... to this deeply relaxed state... where your conscious mind is fast asleep...”

Sanji had thought about this part and decided to plant this trigger just in case Zoro wanted to go back on anything, or either of them wanted to try anything new.

And now the fun part...

“I’m sure... that when you hear my voice, and only my voice, say ‘Submit...’ you will become _unbearably aroused..._ each ‘submit’ you hear after this will increase your arousal... but no matter how much pleasure you are given... I think you’ll find it impossible to climax... until I order you to.”

He glanced automatically at the tent in Zoro’s pants as he said this. With a grin, he glanced back to Zoro’s peaceful face, relaxed and calm.

“If you hear my voice, and only my voice, say a number and ‘times...' I’m sure your entire body, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes... will become that much more sensitive... to the touch of my skin, and tongue, and breath... your sensitivity and arousal will only return to normal... when you orgasm.”

Zoro, despite that his pants must have become tight, remained expressionless and quiet, never even twitching. Sanji, the temptation too overwhelming, reached out and stroked Zoro’s hair, fingers running through the soft lawn.

“Soon... your subconscious will sleep, too,” he whispered. “It has already accepted every suggestion as truth... even if your conscious doesn’t remember.”

Zoro breathed deeply. Sanji leaned forward, whispering close to his ear.

“I’m going to count... from one to five,” he whispered. “At five... you will allow yourself... to fall into a deep, relaxing, good night’s sleep.”

He kissed Zoro’s forehead.

“Okay,” he whispered. “One... slowly, calmly, allowing yourself... to go into a deep, comfortable sleep...”

He finally wiped away some of the drool from Zoro’s mouth.

“Two...” he murmured. “Each muscle and nerve... is loose, and limp, and relaxed... you’re feeling wonderful and so good.”

Zoro’s head tilted, arms remaining limp and still at his sides, legs like noodles on the cushions, his cock still standing.

“Three... from head to toe, you’re feeling perfect in every way... physically perfect... mentally perfect... emotionally calm... happy and serene.”

Zoro’s head lolled onto the side as he breathed deeply, calmly.

“Four... you’re going into a deeper, deeper, relaxing sleep...”

Sanji’s voice was so distant now he could have been speaking from the other end of a canyon.

“Five... relaxing completely... allowing yourself to go even deeper into that wonderful deep... deep... deep sleep...”

Sanji’s voice began to fade to Zoro’s mind as he drifted away.

“Waking in the morning as usual... feeling fully rested... refreshed... relaxed... full of energy...”

Zoro barely heard the last words of, “And have a good... night’s... deep, deep... sleep.”

Sanji kissed Zoro’s forehead again and stood, picking up the chair to bring it back to its home before he went to bed himself, hoping he could lull himself to sleep with the thoughts of his own relaxing words and the image of Zoro’s peaceful face.

* * *

 

Zoro was the last to come to breakfast and the last to leave the table, staying behind with arms crossed.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Sanji said with a teasing grin. “What’s up?”

“What did you do?” Zoro said.

Sanji frowned. “Uh... how much do you remember?”

Zoro stared into the distance, thinking hard. “You kept telling me to relax,” he said slowly, “and, um...”

His eyes widened. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, and kept his gaze determinedly away from Sanji, eyes darting down to his crotch only once.

“Yeah, that happened, too,” Sanji said, gathering the dishes from the table. “If you can’t remember anything past that point, I swear I didn’t do anything.”

“Alright, then,” Zoro said in relief.

“Come help me with these. So you don’t remember any of the suggestions?”

Zoro thought back hard as he grabbed a rag and came up to the sink, ready to dry plates. “I remember... that you gave them,” he said. “Just... not exactly what they are, or what they’re for.”

“One was to put you back under faster, in case we need to change anything,” Sanji said. “The other three... well, unless you’re desperate, I’d like to leave those ones surprises...”

He glanced at Zoro with a grin curling his lips and found him looking away in embarrassment, his neck clearly red with imagining what they could be.

“I guess that’s fine,” he muttered. “When are we gonna do it?”

“You’re so impatient,” Sanji scolded; a hypocritical remark, for he had been itching to do it himself ever since the ideas had come to him. “Next time we can find a hotel with thick walls.”

Zoro’s blush, having just begun to dissipate, came back tenfold at the implications. Sanji grinned and handed him a plate.

* * *

Luckily for them, it wasn’t long before they landed at a very nice island. Everyone but Luffy was relieved that there seemed to be no danger, and set out on their separate ways.

“Please, Nami- _san?”_ Sanji begged, getting on his hands and knees. The hotel he had found was small, beautiful, and even had the soundproof walls he’d wanted, but of course was very expensive even for one night’s stay.

Nami tapped her foot, staring at him. “Why do you want to stay at that place so badly, anyway?”

Sanji’s ears glowed red and he looked up. “Uh . . .”

“Oh, for you and Zoro.”

“ _What?”_ he exclaimed, voice cracking.

“What?” she said. She frowned. “Did you two think you were having a _secret_ affair?”

“...Yes?”

“We found out weeks ago,” Nami said in amused exasperation.

“How?!”

“Chopper’s nose,” she said, holding up her fingers as she listed reasons, “Usopp’s good hearing, Robin’s ability, Brook’s weird pervert sense for noticing things like this, and just you two acting different around each other.”

“Oh.”

“We weren’t _spying_ on you,” Nami added gently. “We just happened to find out. No one really cares.”

Sanji smiled in relief. “Thank you. Nami- _san_ , don’t think I don’t still love you and Robin- _chan_ , and if either of you want to join—”

“You finish that sentence and your hotel money is going to Franky to get more Adam Wood once I smash your head through the floorboards,” Nami said dangerously.

Sanji slammed a hand over his mouth.

“That’s better. You can have the money with two hundred percent interest.”

“Thank you so much, Nami- _san!”_

“ _Please_ don’t mention it.”

* * *

Sanji was studying his recipe book when a thought struck him like lightning and he straightened up, running from the room and flying up to the observatory.

“I forgot something!” he burst out at the top, clambering in through the entrance.

Zoro stared at him. “What?”

“When I was giving suggestions,” Sanji said, standing. “I forgot to give you a way to say no.”

“ _Oh_.” Zoro set his weights down. “Well, can you do that now?”

“Yeah. Lie down, I don’t want you falling and smashing your head.”

Zoro went to the benches and lay down, resting his arms on his chest and waiting.

Sanji sat by his head and said, “ _Deep slumber_.”

Zoro sank into the bench, every muscle relaxing as his eyes fell shut and his breath slowed.

“Relax,” Sanji whispered. “Breathe deeply.”

He ran his fingers through Zoro’s hair, watching him breathe in and out with great ease and relaxation.

“Let all tension out,” he whispered. “Now... let the suggestions you were given last time come to your subconscious mind... you won’t remember them when your conscious mind is awake, but here, they are clear...” He stroked Zoro’s hair again. “If any one of those suggestions truly displeases you... I’m sure you’ll find it very easy to resist accepting and obeying it. But I think you will find yourself... unable to resist the ones that you like.”

He leaned down and kissed Zoro’s forehead. “I’m going to count from one to five. At the count of five... your eyes are open... and you are fully aware... calm... refreshed.”

He stroked Zoro’s hair one last time before drawing back his hand.

“Okay,” he murmured. “One... slowly... calmly... easily... you’re returning to full awareness again.”

Zoro stirred. Sanji’s voice wasn’t so distant now.

“Two... every muscle and nerve is still loose, and limp, and relaxed... you feel so good.”

Zoro sighed, arms still resting on his chest.

“Three... from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, you’re feeling perfect in every way... physically perfect...”

Zoro stirred again, shifting his legs.

“Mentally perfect...”

Zoro moved his head a bit.

“Emotionally calm... and serene. Becoming aware... hearing with your conscious mind...”

Zoro moved his arms around, but not off his chest.

“Four... your eyes feel clear... they aren’t so heavy...”

Zoro’s eyelids twitched.

“On the next number... eyelids open... fully aware... feeling calm, rested, refreshed, and full of your usual energy.”

Sanji grinned as Zoro’s eyes barely slid open.

“Five,” he said, and Zoro blinked. “You’re fully aware. Eyelids open. Take a good, deep breath, and stretch.”

Zoro’s eyes opened all the way at last and he pushed himself up slowly from the bench, yawning deeply and stretching.

“Thanks,” he said, scratching his head. “I remember this time.”

“Good for you,” Sanji said, smiling. “And you didn’t get hard. I’m so proud.”

“Shut the hell up,” Zoro hissed.

“We’re going to the hotel after dinner,” Sanji said, standing and leaving with a cheeky grin and wave.

* * *

“What is it?”

They were in the hotel room at last, and Sanji was in the middle of undressing when he noticed Zoro standing awkwardly by the bed as if waiting for something.

“I mean... I still dunno what you did,” Zoro muttered, shoulders hunching as he crossed his arms. “Is there something I should do... ?”

Sanji grinned. “You’re adorable. I was going to tie you up so you don’t hurt yourself, that’s all.” He held up the box he’d brought.

“Hurt myself,” Zoro repeated suspiciously. “Alright. Safe word’s still ‘Konjac,’ right?”

“Right.”

“Okay.” Zoro finally undressed himself as Sanji took off his boxers. Sanji brought the box to the bed, gestured for Zoro to lie down, and tied each of his four limbs to the bed posts, stretching them but not enough to be uncomfortable.

“You good?” Sanji said, smiling. Zoro nodded, embarrassed despite having been in this position before.

“Good. I hope you can... _submit_ to me.”

Zoro gasped, flushing as heat gathered in his crotch and his cock filled.

“Shit,” he hissed, teeth gritting as he became hard. “Was that... ?”

“Yep,” Sanji said, stroking Zoro’s chest to receive a small noise. “Are you ready to _submit?”_

Zoro groaned, quivering in his binds as his cock twitched and his face burned.

“You’re not answering,” Sanji said teasingly as he himself slowly grew hard at the very sight of Zoro in this state. He straddled Zoro, leaning down and taking his lips in his own, sucking on the bottom one and gently moving his tongue around. Leaning away again, he stared into Zoro’s eyes and said, “Will you _submit?”_

Zoro whimpered, a bead of pre-come forming at the head of his cock and sliding down the side.

“Y—Yes,” he gasped at last. “Please—”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” Zoro groaned. “Please...”

“Soon,” Sanji promised. “Let’s have some fun first. Ten times.”

Zoro sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide, and Sanji curiously ran a finger down his arm. Zoro cried out, arm jerking as his cock twitched and more semen spilled down the side.

“Fuck me!” he begged. “Need to come—”

Sanji got off of him and opened the box again and brought out a small dildo, the vibrating one both he and Zoro had enjoyed in the past. He took out the lube and slicked the dildo with it; he gently spread Zoro’s cheeks with one hand, making Zoro let out delicious whines, before pressing the tip to his hole and slowly pushing it inside.

The toy was flicked on without warning, making Zoro scream as it rubbed his overly sensitive prostate.

“Ten times,” Sanji said, ignoring his own erection for the time being, and Zoro screamed again, arms and legs jerking so much Sanji feared for the safety of his wrists, ankles, and the bed frame.

“Twenty times.”

Drool trickled from Zoro’s mouth as he wheezed and jerked and twisted, and Sanji leaned down, keeping the vibrator on and in as he puffed a single breath over Zoro’s chest. Zoro let out a strangled cry, whimpering hard and fast as tears formed in his eyes.

“You sure can _submit_ well,” Sanji said, thrusting the vibrator in and out, and Zoro moaned loudly, a quivering mess on the bed as his flushed chest rose and fell rapidly.

“So hot,” he panted. “Can’t stand—it—touch me, _please_ —”

“I need to make sure you won’t pass out first,” Sanji said, slowly withdrawing the vibrator. “Half-times... quarter-times...”

Zoro’s torturous delirium faded somewhat, the sensitivity of every inch of his skin lowering with Sanji’s encouragement.

“And, in return for that... you can _submit_ again,” Sanji said. Zoro’s eyes rolled, hips jutting up into air over and over in jerky motions as he whimpered and moaned, the sounds music to Sanji’s ears.

“Fuck me,” he begged. “Fuck me, touch me, please!”

“God, this really turns you into a horny mess,” Sanji said, getting the lube again only to use it to stroke himself while Zoro watched in a lust-filled haze. “You’re so fucking hot, you love this, don’t you? I bet watching me jack off _right in front of you_ makes you want to _submit..._ ”

Pre-come absolutely soaked Zoro’s twitching cock and stomach as his eyes glazed over, hips jerking up to hump the air faster and faster.

“Touch me,” he whimpered. “Need it— _ha_ —need to come—”

Sanji stopped touching himself and gave in, crawling to Zoro and wrapping a hand around his heavy, dripping cock; tears leaked from Zoro’s eyes as he moaned loudly again, jerking his hips. Sanji got the lube again and poured more on his hand.

“Two times,” Sanji whispered, and Zoro jerked, whining and whimpering as Sanji stroked both his cock and his face.

“Half-times,” Sanji said. “Quarter-times... half-times...”

He continued stroking Zoro’s cock, pumping him hard and fast.

“Ten times,” he said with no warning, and Zoro screamed in his torture again.

“Let me come,” he choked out in a whine.

“Half-times...” Sanji said. “Half-times... quarter-times... _submit_.”

“Fuck me!” Zoro cried, chest heaving rapidly, face red and eyes dilated and half-closed in arousal. “Fuck me, touch me, put it in, please, _please_ , I’m so hot, I can’t stand it, I’ll do anything, just _let me come_ , _ohh_ —”

His words broke off into the loudest moan yet when Sanji took him into his mouth, choking on it and swallowing, muscles clenching around the head just so. He bobbed his head, his cock leaking just listening to Zoro’s symphony of unrestrained moans and whimpers.

He withdrew and climbed up on Zoro, straddling him again and holding his cock near Zoro's panting mouth; Zoro opened his mouth and Sanji pushed himself inside, thrusting gently as Zoro sucked.

"Four times," Sanji said. Zoro moaned, his mouth and throat just as sensitive as his skin, and his eyes rolled again as the sight and feeling made Sanji wet. Fearing a too-soon climax, Sanji pulled out with a quick warning and got off Zoro, murmuring, "Half-times," twice afterwards.

He untied Zoro’s legs, which twitched and jerked in uncontrollable lust once free.

“Fuck me,” Zoro begged again, vision swimming.

“I’m going in,” Sanji announced, slicking lube onto his cock again, and slowly entered Zoro, whose face filled with such tension and pleasure it nearly made Sanji’s own vision blur.

“Move!” Zoro snapped when Sanji hesitated even for a second. “Move, fuck me, do it—!”

He gasped, crying out as Sanji started to thrust back and forth, rocking the bed and shooting more and more pleasure throughout Zoro’s body.

“Need to come,” Zoro panted, throat tight, his chin, cheeks, and even some neck and chest covered in saliva, though he couldn’t care less in his state. His hands fisted the sheets in desperation, clawing at the mattress.

“Two times,” Sanji said, and pinched Zoro’s nipple as he continued to thrust, drawing out a scream and an absolute clenching around Sanji’s cock, which made Sanji stutter in his thrusts.

“Half-times,” Sanji said, taking mercy—only with that part, for he then said, “Submit,” yet again, drawing out wanton moans and making Zoro thrust his hips hard, fast, and needy onto Sanji’s cock, trying to reach the orgasm he so desperately wanted as he spread his legs pleadingly, his own cock bouncing with his movements. If he saw anything at that point, it would be a miracle.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” he whined, voice high, even as Sanji continued to do just that. “ _Harder_ , come in me, touch me, fill me up, I need it— _please_ , Sanji—”

“I’m gonna do it,” Sanji said, face tight with pleasure, and with a few more thrusts cried out as he came into Zoro, shooting his come and coating Zoro’s insides. Zoro moaned like an animal in heat, eyes rolling in lust and pleasure.

“Zoro, _submit_ ,” Sanji gasped, having the sense to pull out as he recovered. “ _Submit_ , _submit_ for me.”

Zoro lost his words at this point, reduced to a whimpering, moaning, quivering puddle on the bed, cock still so hard and leaking everywhere. Saliva spilled heavily from his panting mouth as his muscles twitched and jumped, watering eyes half-closed and pupils blown so wide nearly every last bit of the iris was engulfed.

Sanji stroked his needy cock one last time before getting out, “Come for me, Zoro!”

Zoro’s hips snapped up with a cry as he was hit with the hardest orgasm of his life, spraying semen across the bed and onto the floor. It lasted several seconds, and with a last small spurt, his cock softened again, and his hips fell back to bed as he passed out.

Sanji untied him and kissed his cheek as the redness began to fade. He curled up next to Zoro on that big bed and closed his eyes.

Sanji never fell asleep, but was almost there when he was brought back to sudden consciousness by a whisper of, “Holy shit.”

“Good?” he murmured, opening his eyes and looking up at Zoro. “Was it too much?”

Zoro stared at the ceiling, his breathing back to normal and eyes seeing properly again. “Maybe... not so many ‘Get horny now’ commands, or whatever that was,” he said at last.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

Zoro glanced at him. “I’d like to flip the tables sometime,” he muttered.

“That might be fun,” Sanji agreed sleepily. “We should shower.”

“In the morning. Too tired to move.”

“Okay. We’re getting up early, I need to go back to the ship...” Sanji yawned. “To make breakfast.”

“Were those three the only suggestions?” Zoro said sleepily. “Besides the one for going under...”

“Yeah,” Sanji murmured.

“Good. I don’t think I can take any more.”

“Bet you could.”

“We’ll discuss that _later_.” Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji and drew him closer. “’M tired.”

“G’night...”

“Night.”


End file.
